Desnuda, elegante miseria
by Miss Marlene
Summary: Song-fic. Narcissa decide su futuro, cuando Lucius ya no es una opción.


Hola a todo el mundo, esto es un pequeño song fic basado en la canción de Nightwish, "Bare Grace Misery". Si teneistiempo, bajaros la canción, no tiene desperdicio.

No sé si el fic es muy "cuerdo". La canción me recuerda a Narcissa, pero no sé si me explico bien en el fic, y si se entiende lo que quería decir. No me vendrí mal buscar un beta (he aprendido lo que es eso!) para esas cosas.

Acepto toda clase de crítica, y maldiciones, asi que **por favor, dejad un review!**

**Una cosa más, disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling, y la canción de Nightwish.

Bueno, os dejo con el fic, que la Fuerza os acopañe a todos!

(siento mucho los puntitos de las narices, pero no me deja poner espacios de otra forma)

* * *

**Desnuda, elegante miseria**

_Sweet boy, come in ...Dulce chico, ven_

_I am the dark side of you ...Soy tu lado oscuro_

_Die for my sins ...Muere por mis pecados_

_Like the One once did ...Como una vez hizo el único_

Se había ido, y quién sabe cuándo volvería. Pero volvería, seguro.

El espejo le devolvió la mirada, igual de altanera y soberbia que la suya, antes de que sus pensamientos la alejaran, una vez más, de su acostumbrada autocontemplación.

Draco iba a volver en unos días, para encontrarse sin ese a quién habían proclamado su modelo a seguir desde la cuna.

Narcisa recordó cómo tuvo que defender su postura, cuánto tuvo que sonreír como una estúpida y llorar como una niña, cuando Lucius le dijo que mandaría a su hijo a Durmstrang.

Ella había entendido la maniobra, pero no iba a dejarle ganar.

Que la vieran como una madre cariñosa y dulce que no quería dejar ir a _su pequeño_, pero jamás dejaría que fuera Lucius quien se encargase de la educación de su hijo.

_Cinnamon bed ...Cama de canela_

_For your unashamed appetite ...Para tu apetito desvergonzado_

_A figurante ...Un figurante_

_This dance will hurt like hell ...Este baile dolerá como el infierno_

"Draco Malfoy", había sido el nombre. Con nombre de constelación, como su familia, pero la constelación con forma de serpiente, el emblema de Lucius. Èl era su heredero, su único hijo, su esperanza. Y le preparaba para continuar su linaje. De Malfoy.

Pero no sería _su_ heredero.

Si no el de ella.

Un Black, que alzaría la cabeza por encima de la montaña de dinero en que su padre le había hundido desde pequeño, no dejándole ver más allá, contradiciéndo la razón, y a Narcisa, haciéndo valer su juicio a base de escobas nuevas, y de baratos insultos a los Weasley, para tener el favor de su hijo. Que ingenuo era el pobre Draco si admiraba a su padre por lo más ridículo y mezquino que hacía.

Narcisa también le había admirado a veces, pero eso fue cuando mintió, frío, en aquel juicio, mirando a Crouch directamente a los ojos, como si le lanzara Avadas. Y también aquella vez cuando regresó con la túnica negra completamente empapada en sangre, pero sin un rasguño en su cuerpo – fue ella misma quién se encargó de comprobar su buen estado de salud, con sus labios y las yemas de sus dedos, durante toda la noche- todavía en tiempos de la Primera Guerra.

Pero despreciaba a ese Lucius burócrata, al burgués al que le preocupaba que su hijo ganase la Copa de las Casas y hacía levitar muggles en un Mundial de Quiddich.

_Oh, bare grace misery ...Oh, desnuda elegante miseria_

_Just a child without a fairytale am I ...Solo una niña sin un cuento de hadas soy_

_Dark but so lovely ...Oscura, pero tan adorable_

_A Little Match Girl freezing in the snow ...Una pequeña niña que vende cerillas, congelándose en la nieve_

Ella enseñaría a su hijo a ser fuerte, y a saber parecer débil.

Le enseñaría a ser _su_ hijo, porque ya había llegado el momento.

Siempre supo que llegaría, "Lo importante es saber esperar", solía decir su padre, un auténtico Black, y ella aguantó esperando 16 años.

Ahora tendría que hablarle del "honor". Del orgullo, y de la responsabilidad de ser el heredero _de los Black._

Black como ella, que solo era Malfoy en el apellido mientras sus venas rebosaban sangre que rezaba ese eterno e inmortal "Tujours pour".

_Love lying, enticing ...Amor yaciendo, tentando_

_(Bare grace misery) ...( Desnuda elegante miseria)_

_Crowning the moment ...Coronando el momento_

_(Bare grace misery) ...( Desnuda elegante miseria)_

_This is what I am ...Esto es lo que soy_

_Bare grace for the end of days...Desnuda elegancia hasta el fin de los días_

Idiota Lucius, que no se daba cuenta de nada. De que Severus era un traidor, por ejemplo. Creía, en su infantil obstinación, convencido de que no podía equivocarse, que el profesor de Pociones espiaba a Dumbledore para el Lord, mientras era él, quién estaba siendo espiado. Eso hacía un poco de poder, te vendaba los ojos, te dejaba ciego.

_Romantic scent ...Aroma romántico_

_Spoiled Lucrece lies warm for you ...La mimada Lucrecia yace cálida para ti_

_There's no such priest ...No hay tal sacerdote_

_That can pray me to heaven ...Que pueda pedirme el cielo_

Sí, Severus podía ser un rastrero despojo, pero era astuto y cauteloso, y se dio cuenta a tiempo del momento adecuado de cambiar bandos. ¿Y qué mejor que espiar a su vez al espía de Dumbledore? El conocía ambos lados, pues había andado los dos caminos, el tenía demasiada información. Pero también tenía una debilidad, esos restos de conciencia, que hacían sus ojeras más profundas a base de no dejarle dormir tranquilo. Esa extraña y oscura nobleza, en el fondo, bajo todas esas capas, de sarcasmo y de tela negra. Esa debilidad que no le dejaba abandonar a su suerte a una mujer hermosa y sola, una pobre víctima de las maquinaciones de su marido, ahora preso, que la había dejado desonsolada y con un hijo a punto de seguir el mismo camino. Y también Draco¿quién mejor que Draco, para informar de los movimientos de Severus, en Hogwarts, donde no podía llegar Narcisa?

Lucius también creyó, errado de nuevo, en su embriaguez de poder, que su mujer era débil, cuando ella no quiso recibir la Marca, como él, o como Bellatrix. Y lo que más sorprendió a Lucius entonces fue que su Señor hubiese sido tan indulgente con la que era su prometida, aun una niña de apenas 18 años. Porque el Lord había entendido, pero Lucius no.

Y Bellatrix tampoco. Bella había perdido el control. No se preocupaba ya por la familia ni por la Sangre, a menos que fuera la que ella hacía derramar. Podía morir cualquier día, y el mundo seguría girando. Era una buena mortífaga, quizás la mejor, pero era sangre de cañón al fin y al cabo. Cansada y desgastada tras Azkaban, riéndo con violencia, hablando a gritos o en susurros, a veces pareciendo olvidar que habían pasado casi 20 años, y que esta ya era otra guerra.

Pero Narcisa tambien estaba cansada y también había sufrido un encierro, prisionera no de Azkaban, sino de su propia casa, huyendo de la gente durante todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde esa noche en el Departamento de Ministerios.

Por decencia. No quería sobre sí miradas de escepticismo, y menos de compasión. No tenía por qué soportarlas.

_When done with me ...Cuando hayas terminado conmigo_

_Forget if you think I feel ashamed...Olvida si crees que siento vergüenza_

_A wild thing ...Algo salvaje_

_Never felt sorry for anything ...Nunca me he sentido culpable de nada_

Pero cuando llegase su hijo, saldría con la cabeza alta, repudiando al mismo tiempo a Malfoy, y al los demás. Dejando su nombre limpio. Tan limpio como el Lord lo había querido.

El nombre que se había grabado en el tapiz cuando nació, _Narcisa Black_.

Y por su mente pasaría la imagen de Lucius, del marido al que dejaba atrás, y al que tal vez había considerado querer, mientas una sonrisa cruel cruzaría sus labios, pensaría tan solo:

Ahora puedes sentirte orgulloso.

_Love lying, enticing ...Amor yaciendo, tentando_

_(Bare grace misery)...( Desnuda elegante miseria)_

_Crowning the moment...Coronando el momento_

_(Bare grace misery) (... Desnuda elegante miseria)_

_This is what I am ...Esto es lo que soy_

_Bare grace for the end of days...Desnuda elegancia hasta el fin de los días_


End file.
